


A True Friend

by DawnisaNerd



Category: Miitopia (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Confession, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnisaNerd/pseuds/DawnisaNerd
Summary: Miitopia has finally been saved from the curse of the Darkest Lord. Now that everything's over, Klonoa and Pinocchio relax on a nice sunny day. But it seems like Pinocchio wants to get something off of his chest...
Relationships: warrior (miitopia)/chef(miitopia)
Kudos: 4





	A True Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my Miitopia run, which involves a lot of my faves from my self-indulgent Crossover AU. This is also based on that one conversation where the party is about to confront the Darkest Lord and a mii has something to tell to the main hero. But they decide not to tell until their adventure is over. I wanted to do that with Klonoa (my main hero) and Pinocchio (the mii who said this to him). So here it is and enjoy!

It was another peaceful day at Greenhorne. Klonoa laid on a small green hill, watching the beautiful blue sky from above. He reminisced how he started his whole journey in Miitopia. A time when he fought monsters and made new friends to go and defeat the Dark Lord. But now, all of that was over. The Dark Curse was lifted from its misery and missing faces have returned back to their owners. No one had to worry about anything anymore. 

Team Crossoveria had disbanded with each teammate doing their own thing. Even Will and Hana went to use their skills for more important positions. But Pinocchio was the only one who stayed with Klonoa. Since the furry warrior had nowhere else to go, Pinocchio offered to let him stay at his house for a while. His father was overjoyed to see his wooden son again and was eager to invite his closest friend. Ever since then, they enjoyed life in Greenhorne, the very first town Klonoa had visited. 

“Hey Klonoa, what are you doing?” 

Klonoa stood up when he heard someone suddenly calling for him. He knew that cheerful young voice from anywhere. Wearing his usual yellow chef uniform, Pinocchio had approached him, giving him a curious look. 

“Just chilling. Wanna join me?” 

“Ok!” Pinocchio sat down from where he stood and looked up to see the blue sky. Klonoa smiled and did the same. “Can’t believe it’s finally over, huh?” 

“Yeah…I guess we don’t have to worry about things anymore.” 

“Well you never know if a new evil might appear or something, you know?” Klonoa said and laid on the grass again. “But that means we’ll just have to go back and save the day like before!” 

“Golly, that would be nice.” Pinocchio still sat where he was in silence. Klonoa closed his eyes, feeling the slight breeze as it made his ears flutter momentarily. Good thing he decided not to wear his armor or his helmet for this. Today was so peaceful, he might fall asleep for how relaxed he is. That is until he heard Pinocchio speak again. 

“Hey Klonoa?” 

“Hm?” 

“Remember when I told you that I was gonna tell you something? Before we were gonna fight the Darkest Lord?” 

“Huh, yeah I remember.” Klonoa stood up again and turned around. It seemed like a long while since he had that conversation with his wooden friend. It’s been a long time coming. “Do you wanna tell me it now?” 

“If that’s ok with you…” Pinocchio’s voice started to lose confidence. If Klonoa knew any better, the puppet always felt anxious whenever he was about to tell something very important. He had to make sure his friend felt comfortable. 

“Of course it’s ok!” he said reassuringly. “You promised you were gonna tell when our journey was over!” 

“I guess…” Pinocchio slightly glanced to the side. He seemed hesitant to say something and stayed silent for a moment. Then he looked back at Klonoa with a calm expression. The furry warrior braced himself to hear what his friend had to say. 

“I always wanted to be a real boy. You know that right?”

Klonoa nodded. Of course he knew about Pinocchio’s long time goal. The puppet took a deep breath as if he was ready to explain a whole lot. 

“Well, all this time I wanted to be one so I can make my father happy. If I just stayed truthful, brave, and unselfish, I can be real. It was my wish come true. And when I made friends with you, Mr.Will, Hana, and everyone else, I thought I would be able to do it.” 

Pinocchio paused for a moment. Klonoa nodded to signal that he was listening carefully. Of course he knew about that too; the more he got to know about Pinocchio during his adventure, the more he learned about his goal to become real. He thought that would be easily achievable since Pinocchio was a kindhearted person who was willing to help his friends no matter what. But even after his adventure ended, he was still a wooden puppet. Did that bother him somehow? 

Pinocchio was about to continue but he sounded a little timid. “But then I thought something strange. The more I got used to our adventure, even after we defeated Vlinny, I started to think that…” 

He paused again and put a gloved hand near his face as if he wanted to cover up his mouth. Klonoa patiently waited to hear what else he had to say. The puppet momentarily looked down with a worried expression. Then he took another deep breath and looked back up. When he opened his eyes, his anxiety seemed to have disappeared as he continued. 

“I thought…maybe I don’t need to become a real boy. I’m already happy just by being with you. I feel a lot more braver when we fight together. And I don’t want anything bad to happen to you too. So when you like the food I give you, it makes me feel proud of myself. I really love being friends with you. I know it’s silly but that’s how I feel.” 

Pinocchio finished with a smile, looking relieved to finally get that off of his chest. Klonoa stared at his puppet friend as he processed what he just heard. Out of all the party members of Team Crossoveria, Pinocchio was definitely his best friend. Sure he was the first party member, but Klonoa loved being by his side exploring Miitopia, fighting monsters, and sharing food together. He didn’t think all of that would make Pinocchio so happy that he didn’t mind not being real. Their friendship must really mean a lot to him. All Klonoa could do was mutter, “Wow…that’s amazing.” 

“Really?” Pinoccho eyes widened as his shoulders tensed. 

“Yeah! I didn’t know you saw me that way.” 

Pinocchio laughed a little bit, still looking a bit nervous. “I mean, we are best friends aren’t we?” 

“Of course Pinoke!” Klonoa moved a little closer to Pinocchio and placed his hand on his. Under that bright blue sky, he could feel the soft breeze blow as his ears fluttered and Pinocchio’s fuzzy brown hair swayed slightly. With a bright smile, he looked at him in the eye and said, “Even if you’re not a real boy, you’re a true friend! And I would never ever forget that.” 

“Aw Klonoa…” Pinocchio whimpered as tears started to form near his eyes. He let go of Klonoa’s hand to wipe them away. In between a few soft sobs, he whispered, “You’re gonna make me cry.” 

“Oh no, sorry! I didn’t mean it!” Klonoa momentarily panicked. He knew his friend was crying out of happiness but he didn’t want him to get too emotional. Once Pinocchio started crying, it took a while to calm him down. He quickly looked into his pocket if there was a handkerchief he could use. Sadly, his pockets were empty. Pinocchio laughed a little bit and motioned him to stop. “That’s the thing. I don’t wanna forget about you too.” 

Klonoa laughed too. Looks like he was the one who made a big deal out of nothing this time. He quickly shrugged his embarrassment off to reassure his best friend. “Don’t worry Pinoke. No matter what happens, we’ll always be together.” 

Pinocchio raised an eyebrow but continued to smile at him. “You’re just saying that cause we’re friends, right?” 

“I mean, that’s how I always feel when I’m friends with someone.” Klonoa shrugged. He always wanted to keep his friends close and Pinocchio was the closest one to him right now. He wanted to keep it that way. “But yeah, like I said! We’ll always be together.”


End file.
